The present invention relates to a cooling device for cooling parts in the proximity thereof.
Conventional cooling devices used for cooling the head or some other affected part of the human body having a fever or in the summer to act against elevated temperatures and for preserving perishable foods by cooling or chilling consist of flexible cooling bags within which gel as a refrigerant is hermetically enclosed.
Such cooling devices, kept frozen in a freezer or freezing compartment, are taken out of the freezer or freezing compartment at such times as may be necessary.
Conventional cooling devices are made to have as large a volume of gel as possible so as to ensure sufficiently lengthened cooling time, making the devices voluminous and bulky which translates into added weight resulting in excessive or high transportation costs.
If the affected part to be cooled is a joint such as in a shoulder, elbow, or knee, conventional cooling devices have had such problems as inability to sufficiently cool the entire affected area.
On a cylindrical container such as a beer bottle or a mug that is to be cooled, the entire surface area of the object cannot be sufficiently covered and cooled.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cooling device for cooling parts in the proximity thereof constituting a pouch, of which at least one face is made of water-permeable material, and having a hygroscopically swelling sealed material enclosed within the pouch.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cooling device for cooling parts in the proximity thereof consisting of a plurality of pouches, enclosing sealed material, connected in one direction and formed into one belt-shaped unit.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cooling device for cooling parts in the proximity thereof consisting of a plurality of pouches, enclosing sealed material, connected in two orthogonal directions and formed into one sheet-shaped unit.
When the cooling device is to be used, it is first soaked in water or ice water to allow the hygroscopically swelling sealed material in the pouch to swell, absorbing water through the side face of the pouch, of which at least one face is made of water-permeable material, and is then kept frozen in a freezer or freezer compartment in the above mentioned state, to be removed from the freezer or freezer compartment when necessary.
Here in the cooling device, frozen or solidified in the hygroscopically swelled and in its volumetrically enlarged state, the sealed material may sufficiently fulfill its role as a cooling device.
According to the object to be cooled or kept cooled, whether the head or another affected part of a human body, perishable foods, a beer bottle, or a mug, it can be effectively cooled or kept cooled either by being placed in direct contact with the cooling device consisting of a single pouch enclosing sealed material, or by being swathed by the cooling device consisting of a plurality of pouches, enclosing sealed material and being connected in one direction and formed into one belt-shaped unit, or by direct application of the cooling device consisting of a plurality of pouches enclosing sealed material and being connected in two orthogonal directions and formed into one sheet-shaped unit.
In keeping a cylindrical container such as a beer bottle or a mug cooled, the belt-shaped cooling device, swathed around the outer periphery of the container with both ends of the belt being bound by adhesive tapes, can be soaked in water or ice water allowing the sealed material to hygroscopically swell, then to be frozen in a freezer or freezing compartment.
In this operation, the cooling device is hygroscopically swelled and solidified after being swathed around the outer periphery of such a cylindrical container as a beer bottle or a mug, therefore, it can be firmly and securely attached around the outer periphery of the container, resulting in the elimination of such inconvenience as slipping out of the container while in service.
Due to the above-mentioned construction and operation, the present invention may bring about the following advantages:
(1) As the sealed material of the cooling device in an unemployed state before being cooled in a freezer or freezing compartment is not hygroscopically swelled and is not voluminous, it can be decreased in weight by reducing the quantity of the sealed material which can improve the transportation efficiency, resulting in lowered transportation costs.
(2) Because the cooling device is not voluminous as explained above in (1), it provides for a reduction of storage space and easier storage.
(3) When the affected parts to be cooled are joints such as in the shoulder, elbow, or knee, the adoption of the belt-shaped or sheet-shaped cooling device can provide a sufficient cooling over the entire affected part.
(4) Even when the object to be cooled or kept cooled is a cylindrical container such as a beer bottle or a mug, the adoption of the belt-shaped or sheet-shaped cooling device can securely cool or keep cooled the container by covering the outer peripheral surface.